


Just Got (Not Quite Yet) Married

by emcees



Series: not quite yet, just a little more [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Podsa is ish thinking of writing them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcees/pseuds/emcees
Summary: Or an AU where Jaime and Brienne are in love, there are friends and family members and fuck the rest of the world.





	Just Got (Not Quite Yet) Married

It was Brienne's fault.  
  
All Jaime wanted to do is get married with his best friend since he was a kid, his girlfriend since he was ten, probably, and the actual love of his life since the beginning of time but Brienne had wanted not to tell everyone their relationship because she didn't want to answer questions and to prove that The Jaime Lannister is dating the 'ugly' girl.  
  
Jaime thought it was reasonable (when he was, like, fifteen) and it was easier to be in a bubble when you're in college. No one knows where Jaime goes after his classes; he likes that privacy. That after everything is said and done, Jaime goes back home to Brienne. And Brienne does the same.  
  
But Jaime is now thirty five, and Brienne is thirty four. Jaime proposed and he wanted to settle down with his best friend slash the love of his life. Especially now Brienne officially adopted Pod. A young man that Brienne met when Brienne is doing her Social Worker Things. Jaime wanted that, his wife and his son. Pod calls him dad now, anyway. It will be just be formality.  
  
And he would have that, if their friends actually minded their own business.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Sansa, at first.  
  
Brienne is the one who sent the invitations. They chose a small chapel in their town, and Pod is the ring bearer, no matter how old he is. Jaime joked about how Arya would look perfect as a flower girl and Brienne just glared at him and said, don't even joke. Jaime gets that, really. Arya can probably kill him in half a minute.  
  
The wedding is in a week, and all they require the guests is to wear white and to attend. The reception is in their house because his future father-in-law likes cooking.  
  
Jaime is making a joke about how Podrick was just getting used to Tarth as a last name and he's about to be Tarth-Lannister when their house phone starts ringing.  
  
"I'll get that." Brienne says.  
  
Jaime watches Brienne stand up, and appreciately and hungrily look her up.  
  
"Dad, you --" Pod clears his throat. "Not in front of me, at least."  
  
Jaime laughs. "Oh, son. Don't you want a sibling?"  
  
"Jaime." Brienne hisses before she takes the call. She's still glaring at Jaime when she says, "Hello? Sansa? Yes, it's me, Brienne. What? What do you mean? There's a invitation jo -- no, Sansa, that's not a joke. I'm. I really am getting married." A pause. "To Jaime. Yes." Another pause. Brienne rolls her eyes. "Yes, Sansa. The Jaime Lannister. He's eating dinner with me and my son --"  
  
"-- he's my son, too!"  
  
" -- and I'm going to sleep with him, in sin, until next week, when will be sleeping in gods' eyes as husband and wife because I'm what? Yes, Sansa. Getting married."  
  
Jaime shrugs at Pod when he looks at him and Brienne worryingly.  
  
"Sansa, it's not an elaborate joke. Remember when you were in high school and you asked me where I use the money when I'm babysitting your siblings?" Brienne takes a deep breath and says. "I used that money to buy Jaime anniversary gifts."  
  
Jaime mouths aww to her and she rolls her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you want us to go to dinner? Sansa, the wedding will be in a week. You can meet him, there -- Sansa, don't you dare call Catelyn --" then, Brienne hangs up the phone.  
  
"That's rough, huh?" Jaime asks, innocently.  
  
"Shut up." She growls.  
  
Jaime snickers.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
It doesn't get easier after that.  
  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Pod comes home one day with Margaery Tyrell on his wake. He looks positively terrified.  
  
"What did you do to my son?" Jaime demands when Pod comes running behind him.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Margaery rolls her eyes. "Renly got the invitation for the wedding yesterday, Loras was with him when he received it. If Loras knows, I know. Then, Sansa called me, in panic, how her former-babysitter and best friend might be in a scam."  
  
Jaime frowns. "I love Brienne."  
  
Margaery smirks. "And then Sansa said how her crush might be in scam, too."  
  
And, well, that's...  
  
Jaime looks at Pod who just looks confused. He wants to roll his eyes but his son is like his future wife in that aspect; dense.  
  
"Well. That's on Brienne. I'm not Pod's official father until I married her."  
  
Margaery nods and looks pleased. Jaime knows exactly what she came here for.  
  
To make sure that Brienne won't get hurt.  
  
The thing about Tyrell is that his father hates them, for the same reason why people hate Lannisters. The only difference between the two families is that Lannisters would probably shove their own off the cliff but the Tyrells would protect theirs.  
  
Margaery thinks of Brienne as her own.  
  
Jaime feels a little better about that. Knowing a lot of people would kill who hurt Brienne.  
  
"Thank you." Jaime says, sincerely.  
  
Margaery raises an eyebrow then waves her hand. She steps inside and grabs Pod's hand, he squeaks and Margaery kisses his cheek.  
  
When Margaery lets go, she looks delighted. To Jaime, she says, "Tell that to Sansa for your dinner with the Starks."  
  
Jaime still hates the Tyrells.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Brienne is pale when she comes home a few hours later.  
  
All she says is, "Catelyn."  
  
Jaime sighs and replies, "I know. Margaery came."  
  
She sits down in the living room, looking defeated.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Tyrion is easier to handle.  
  
He calls Jaime when Jaime is halfway writing a chapter in the new installment of his book.  
  
"I knew you were dating Brienne." He says, and Jaime can imagine the smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm sure." He drawls. "What do you want, Tyrion?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to gloat. I won 50,000 dragons because of your wedding invitation. And I'm gonna use it for your honeymoon. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Wait. Let me get this straight. You bet on my relationship with Brienne and now you won money for it? And you expect me to be okay with it? What the hell, Tyrion?"  
  
"Yes." Tyrion says, bluntly. "What? I may be one of the best of the Lannisters, but I'm still a Lannister and you can't think this is the worst thing a Lannister has done to you."  
  
No, not the worst. This isn't even in Top Fifty. The worst is Cersei thinking she's ruining every possible relationships he had because she wants him all to herself. Elia was the one who told him, saying are you aware your sister thought I was dating you? And then proceed to tell him that Cersei threatened her. Elia looked confused and amused but Jaime was not.  
  
Jaime is still not amused, now.  
  
"I want to go to Dorne." He tells Tyrion. He thinks of Brienne against the sun, wearing nothing but bikini and a pair of sunglasses. All that smooth skin and thousands of constellation of freckles. Jaime is salvitating thinking about it.  
  
"No need to come in your pants, Jaime. I'll take you to Dorne." Tyrion sounds like he's laughing.  
  
"Whatever. Two tickets to Dorne, and a good ass hotel, Tyrion."  
  
"You got it, Jaime." And then adds, more seriously, "I'm really happy for you, Jaime. You were the best big brother a man like me could have. You deserve happiness as much as you think I do." Tyrion says and Jaime thinks of the time Tywin saying he hates Tyrion because according to Tywin's logic, Tyrion killed his wife, not like Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion didn't lost a mother, too, and Jaime imagines the times Tyrion has to hear his big brother lie on where Jaime's supposed to take Tyrion just to make sure he gets to read a new book in the public library. "When I said I was one of the best Lannisters, you were one of them, too."  
  
Jaime doesn't want to cry. So, he replies, "Aunt Genna is the best of us, Ty. Don't get it twisted."  
  
Tyrion laughs, warm and breathy. "Yeah. I know. Tell Brienne I'd like to see her one of these days. Without you hovering like a cloud on her broad shoulders, though."  
  
Jaime hangs up.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
And then Tyrion sends a text, good luck about catelyn xo  
  
Fuck you. Then, thanks.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Jaime and Brienne are starting to feel the stress of getting married. Not because of the preparation, that was over and done.  
  
No, it's the amount of texts they get from their friends.  
  
Addam demanded a stag party minus the strippers! I know you wouldn't want that on your party! And Brienne comes home looking confused, saying, Daenerys just asked me if she should dye her white hair for the wedding. I didn't even invite her. Turns out, it was Tyrion. I told her that my brother, who beat her father in the New York Times' best seller, is getting married to her long, long, long distance cousin. She said it doesn't matter how long the distance is, Brienne is still her cousin so she asked me to take her as a plus one.  
  
Jaime has two questions. How the fuck did Tyrion knew Daenerys and how are they just casually talking like they're old friends?  
  
But, then, Pod comes home with a dog and they all got distracted.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
The next morning, Selwyn asks them, worried, on what is he supposed to answer Catelyn when she asks him about them?  
  
The dog, Tata, Pod calls it, just whines when they all groan out of frustration.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Jaime thinks of Catelyn like the last boss in a video game Tyrion used to play in the arcade.  
  
He didn't consider his own family as a villain in his wedding. He sometimes forget that he has family outside Tyrion.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Jaime calls, as he sees Cersei outside the door.  
  
She still looks beautiful. The same twin Jaime has when they were born. He can still remember when Cersei tried to kiss him when he was eight. He didn't think it was weird until Tyrion explained to him what incest meant.  
  
Jaime still shudders at the thought.  
  
"You're getting married?" She shrieks.  
  
Jaime winces at the sound. "Yes."  
  
"To -- to that bea --"  
  
"That's my future wife, Cersei. You learn to respect her or you don't talk at all." He deadpans. "What are you doing here, anyway? I didn't even invite you."  
  
"You think Father doesn't have anyone watching your every steps? That I don't? You're still Father's heir and Lannister by name. You belong to us."  
  
Well. That explains it.  
  
"You paid Bronn, who is Tyrion's friend, and told you I'm getting married?" He asks. Bronn was probably one of the people Tyrion had a bet on.  
  
"What --"  
  
"The more dramatic you get, the less it's closer to the truth." Jaime rolls his eyes. "Now, get off my lawn."  
  
And slams the door close.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Tywin just sends a cryptic message about heirs, money and some bullshit. Jaime didn't finished reading it, claming his I-Can't-Read-Syndrome is acting up. And Brienne refuses to be involved on anything Lannisters outside Jaime and Tyrion.  
  
So, they throw the message out.  
  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
  
Dinner with the Starks isn't as awkward as Jaime would think it is.  
  
Bran, who he accidentally crippled, is on the dinner table with them, joking with Jaime. Brienne is making sure Pod doesn't choke because out of the three them, he's the one who's most nervous.  
  
"You're dating Lann -- Jaime --" Ned seems to spit his name. " -- even before?"  
  
Brienne shrugs. "Yes. I knew Jaime when we were kids. We used to live in the same neighborhood before Joanna died. We didn't lose contact because Jaime was -- and still is -- harder to get rid of and I love him."  
  
"Brienne has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." Jaime declares. "I knew I had to marry her. Imagine my kids having her eyes." He looks at Pod. "Oh, well. Brown eyes are pretty, too, Pod."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
Then, Jaime looks at Sansa. "Right, Sansa?"  
  
Sansa looks startled. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Jaime says airily. "Margaery came by with my son here and kissed him like a maiden before she left."  
  
"She what?"  
  
And Jaime has to hide a smile behind his spoon and gazes at Brienne who watches the scenes unfold.  
  
"Smart." Arya comments across him. "But I'll still kill you if you hurt Brienne, though."  
  
Jaime nods. "I don't expect less."  
  
After dinner, Catelyn corners Jaime in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Brienne looks at him, helplessly and Jaime shrugs.  
  
"It's okay. She won't kill me in her own home."  
  
"Don't even --" Brienne hisses. "Catelyn, please --"  
  
"I'm not going to kill him." Catelyn says, firmly. "I promise. He's safe."  
  
"I just don't want you to interrogate him and imply anything about the feud between your family name and his."  
  
"I --" Catelyn is about to say but Brienne cuts her off.  
  
"He's not using me to hurt you."  
  
Catelyn's expression soften. "I know."  
  
"Thank you." Brienne says and kisses Jaime's cheek before leaving.  
  
"You can call me anything you want but what's real about me is my love for Brienne." He tells Catelyn as he scrubs a dirty plate.  
  
"I didn't realise you were the one she's dating." She says, finally. "When I was her professor, she just told me she was in a relationship. I didn't think it was serious. There was a rumor that a bunch of people bet on her virginity."  
  
Jaime snorts. He and Brienne lost their virginity when Brienne was eighteen (Jaime wanted to be traditional, even a bit.) But it made Jaime so angry, he paid Bronn to punch Connington in the face; the only one Brienne could recognise in the whole ordeal.  
  
"You can expect my... hesitation when Sansa told me Brienne is going to marry you. I even got the invitation. I just worry about her. She's one of the best people I know."  
  
"I understand that." Jaime replies as he continues washing the dishes. "I love Brienne. I love the fact she got these so many people wanting to protect her. All I got is my brother." He looks at Catelyn. "But I just want to marry her, now. I want to adopt Pod, and have more children. Some of you are just making it so... difficult. I've loved Brienne my whole life and I will love her still in the next."  
  
There's a moment of silence and Catelyn nods. They continue washing the dishes without talking to each other after that.  
  
He and Catelyn will never have an agreement on anything except for one: Brienne Tarth.  
  
When they get back to the living room, Jaime sees Pod, trying to calm Sansa down and looking confused on why he has to in the first place. He gives Brienne a knowing look. "That looks really familiar."  
  
Brienne snorts. "You told me when I was twelve that I've been your girlfriend since I was eight. Excuse me for not believing you until a year later."  
  
Jaime had to woo Brienne the way a thirteen year old can. By giving her a bunch of stolen flowers and talking about books they have similar interests on.  
  
"You really have no game." Robb comments, looking amused.  
  
"If you look like that, you don't have to have game." Jon insists.  
  
Arya frowns. "What do you mean? He's ugly."  
  
Jaime laughs, loud and warm. "This is why you're my second favorite Stark, Arya."  
  
"Who's the first one?" Rickon asks.  
  
"Bran, of course." Jaime answers without hesitation.  
  
Bran smiles at him. "Anyway, it's not like you need game. You're going to marry your first love. It doesn't get better than that."  
  
And honestly? Jaime has to agree.  
  
It really doesn't get any better than that.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
That night, Jaime makes Brienne peak a lot of times before he gets his own.  
  
He may not have any seduction skills but he knows how to love Brienne. And that's the only thing that matters.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
The day of the wedding, Selwyn walks Brienne down the aisle.  
  
The only person who knows they'll make it to the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
  
_"When I lost my wife, I really thought it was the end of me." Selwyn tells Jaime, when Joanna just died and Tywin Lannister wants to move in a place where the ghost of his wife is not haunting him. It means leaving his home; it means leaving his Brienne. "I really understand where your father is coming from."_  
  
_ "But, Brienne is --"_  
  
_ Selwyn smiles, sadly. "I know, boy. My baby girl is special, isn't she?"_  
  
_ "She's the sun." Jaime says. He doesn't know how else to explain it to other people, that Brienne is the sun, that every time Jaime looks at her, he feels like there are flowers blooming in his chest, like it's always spring and it never ends._  
  
_ He doesn't want it to end._  
  
_ "Oh, Jaime." Selwyn kisses the top of Jaime's head. "Oh, boy. Did you found the love that changes you?"_  
  
_ Jaime is confused. "What do you mean?"_  
  
_ Selwyn chuckles. "You'll understand when you're older." He says. "But, now, let me give you something so you won't forget Brienne. I doubt you will, though." He looks at Jaime. "Remember, son, you may lost your way but I know you'll find it again. You always will."_  
  
  
  
#  
  
  
  
Father,  
  
This is Jaime. I'm just saying it now because you might have forgot that you have another son.  
  
I'm married now. With Brienne. Remember our former neighbor's daughter than Cersei kept on talking about how she's ugly? She's now my wife and me and her are on our way to Dorne, out of Tyrion's money, for our honeymoon.  
  
I just want to tell you that we never had anything in common. I love mom, and when you lost a wife, I lost a mother. I love Tyrion as soon as he was born, I knew mom would want me to love him. I never wanted to be like you; to be consumed with power that you forget to be human.  
  
But there's one thing I want to tell you: I understand it now. The kind of love you have for mom. I now understand that mom is the love that changed you.  
  
Because Brienne is mine.  
  
Have a good one, Father.  
  
Kind regards,  
  
Jaime.  
  
P.S  
Tyrion said to stop sending Cersei his way. They hate each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this fic under 24 hours and it SHOWS.


End file.
